


Cuyir kaysh gar cyare?

by RelicIron



Series: Mercenary [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Arcann is very confused, M/M, Mando'a, Shovel Talk, Sort Of, but the translations are right next to each phrase so you don't have to scroll to the bottom, hopefully it doesn't look too dumb, literally all the dialog is in mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelicIron/pseuds/RelicIron
Summary: Torian notices how close Caden and Arcann are and decides to call him out. At least he's discrete enough to do so in a language few know.It's a good thing he taught Caden Mando'a before all this.
Relationships: Arcann/Male Bounty Hunter (Star Wars)
Series: Mercenary [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Cuyir kaysh gar cyare?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a bunch of Mandalorian fics and I liked the use of Mando'a in them, so I decided to have a little fun.   
> They might not be related by blood, but the Bounty Hunter crew are family (except Skadge, fuck that guy).

“Cuyir kaysh gar cyare?”

Caden choked, eyes watering as he tried to cough the inhaled caf from his lungs. He felt Arcann thump his back carefully, fingers lingering a second too long.

Once he could breathe again, he glared across the table at Torian where he sat watching him calmly.

_Is he your beloved?_

“Laar gi’ah gar sirbur?” he growled. _What did you say?_

The bastard had the _gall_ to smirk at him.

“Gar susulur.” _You heard._

He could feel Arcann watching them, the curiosity curling through the bond slowly being overshadowed by worry as he noticed the tension in Caden’s shoulders.

Torian was always disturbingly perceptive, able to read people almost as well as an animal’s trail. It was only a matter of time before his hunt-brother found out, Caden’d just hoped it would have taken a little longer. He grit his teeth, but there was no point in denying it.

“Laut gi’ah gar kar’taylir?” he sighed. _How did you know?_

Torian snorts, but it’s not unkind, “Ni ganar sur’haai.” _I have eyes._

Shit, how obvious had they been? It wasn’t like Caden had much practice keeping this sort of thing quiet, it’d been well over a decade since the last time he’d been with someone and he hadn’t had to hide then. He rubbed a hand over his face, grumbling.

“Pirusti?” Torian prodded. _Well?_

“Elek,” he grit out. _Yes_.

Eyes flicking over to Arcann, Torian seemed to size him up with this confirmation in mind. Caden wasn’t sure what he was seeing, but he felt the need to continue.

“Bic cuyir su evaar’la acyk mhi,” he said, too tired to play any games with this, “gedet’ya taylir ibic biaye.” _It is still new between us, please keep this quiet._

Torian looked back at him, startled, before smiling reassuringly, “Bic cuyir va par ni at rejorhaa’ir.” _It is not for me to tell._

He sighed in relief, though honestly he shouldn’t have worried, Torian was nothing if not loyal.

“Vor entye.” _Thank you._

His smile softens a little, “Gar ganar cuyir solus a ru’dayasku, ner vod. Meh gar mirdir kayash cuyir e’ne, miak ni cuyir briikase par gar.” _You have been alone a long time, my brother. If you think he is worthy, then I’m happy for you._

The tension drains out of his muscles and he sags a bit onto the table. He chances a glance at Arcann and the worried confusion written across his face is almost enough to make Caden laugh, he’d have to fill him in later in Basic, where there are fewer ears listening. Well… most of it, he wasn’t sure he was ready to admit to the beloved part. Not yet.

Torian’s gone back to his food and Caden opens his mouth to say… something, probably to thank him again, but he cuts him off without even looking up.

“A Mako bal ni malyasa’yr shukur kaysh meh kaysh kadala gar.” _But Mako and I will break him if he hurts you._

He barks a laugh and sees Torian smirk down into his bowl.

There’s the brother he knew and loved.


End file.
